petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivo Slavujček
'Ivo Slavujček '''is the head of Slavujček crime family, which appeared in Petronas City in September 2011, when Ivo and his men moved to the city. Since he moved to the world's first city, Ivo became one of the most feared man, because of his reputation. History Ivo's early life is unknown. His grandfather was called Jozef, and Jozef taught Ivo many important things, much like Lorcione taught Lorgo. Ivo remembers Jozef with much sympathy, and Jozef's name brings tears to Ivo almost every time. Ivo and his men moved to Petronas City in September 2011. Petronas City A Mafia Story In March 2012, Ivo Slavujček visited gypy Jasar, who told him that Desteroth was building a machine that would destroy Slavujčeks. Soon, Ivo send his men to Lorgo's hangar, only for Lorgo's men to tell Lorgo to meet with Ivo. .]] Soon, Lucius Penelen, one of Lorgo's closest members, told Lorgo to meet with Ivo on St. Jantol's Island. Lorgo really did meet with Ivo, and Ivo told him that Lorgo will get 30,000,000 kunas if he kills Desteroth. Lorgo accepted the offer, but rather decided to visit Desteroth and tell him what Ivo thinks about him. However, Ivo was really happy because he thought Lorgo would kill Desteroth. The next day, Ivo talked to his closest member of his family, and was once again pretty happy, but didn't know Lorgo actually didn't kill Desteroth. Return of Gogos In September 2012, after Gogos the rapper was released from Azkaban Prison, Ivo Slavujček sent his closest member to find and bring Gogos to their secret base. Soon, Ivo met with Gogos, and after he insulted the rapper, he told Gogos that Gogos should sing about Slavujčeks, only for Ivo to control the music industry. Ivo also told Gogos to sometimes mention his grandfather, Jozef. Gogos didn't have a choice, and had to sing about Slavujčeks. Soon, the rapper had to go to Serjical Strike building to meet with Buckethead. The whole plan was made by Ivo. However, Ivo wasn't aware that Gogos had to work for skinheads, since Dužd did the same thing as Ivo, with the same rapper, Gogos. Gogos was after that once again brought to Ivo Slavujček, and Ivo told him what to do once again. Streets of Duel One night, in September, Ivo Slavujček was on his balcony while young Lerium Bonotty was walking on the street near the house. Patrik the Champion In Patrik the Champion, Ivo Slavujček was seen very, very briefly, walking on the streets of Petronas. World of Peace One day, Ivo was at his home, and was ready to have some "sado-mazo time", but was stopped by his crime family member, Nikad Kraja. Nikad Kraja then told Ivo that Gogos the rapper is singing about skinheads also. Ivo wasn't worried, as long as Gogos was mentioning his grandfather Jozef from time to time. Ivo then went to Vito Mancione's home, to talk to the drug lord, since Mancione was selling Slavujčeks less drugs ever since Basilio Mancione took over Lorcione crime family. Vito then told Ivo that he knows about Gogos the rapper, and that he could burn Ivo's picture of his grandfather Jozef. Ivo then realised that the new guy that joined Slavujček family may be a spy working for Mancione. Soon, Ivo himself went to Kariz Gustav's home, and killed him with a weapon. Murder of Despair In October 2012, Ivo was leaving his home, but saw masked Miro Skočimiš. Ivo then brought Miro to his garden, and showed him the grave of his grandfather Jozef. While he was talking about his grandfather, he almost started crying. Ivo then told Miro that he should work for him. Miro accepted, and had to look after Ivo's house while Ivo was away. The Professor In early November 2012, Ivo heard Miro Skočimiš talking to someone in Ivo's garden, so he went out, and saw brainwashed professor talking to Miro about killing the mayor. Ivo told professor to get lost, and told Miro not to let people go inside the garden like that. Gogos Goes Movies In November 2012, Gogos the rapper was walking on the street next to Ivo's house, and was seen by Ivo, who was on his balcony. Ivo then went downstairs and called Gogos. In Ivo's garden, Ivo, along with Miro Skočimiš, talked to the rapper, and told him to do anything just to make the album better and more successful. Trivia *Ivo will never forget the day when he played tombola with his grandfather Jozef. *Every time Ivo mentions his grandfather, he almost starts to cry. *Ivo may have some sexual relationship with his dog. Appearances *''A Mafia Story *''Return of Gogos'' *''Streets of Duel'' *''Patrik the Champion'' (Seen briefly) *''World of Peace'' *''Murder of Despair'' *''The Professor'' *''Gogos Goes Movies'' Gallery 2012-09-07 10.58.23.png|Ivo in his base. 2012-10-08 16.49.21.png|Ivo ready to kill Kariz. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Mafia Category:Criminals Category:Slavujček members Category:Mafia bosses Category:Murderers Category:Leaders